The Life Of Maya Dela Cruz
by NaRcIsSiStIcAlLy In LoVe
Summary: Mai never told SPR. Mai was the famous Maya Dela Cruz. She is a demon slayer, protector and famous ghost hunter. BUT many people didn't know how she looked so she was a mystery. Now, when her two cousins Sora and Lyra come back, pleading for her help. Will Mai's secret be revealed?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, this a story made by myself, NaRcIsIsStIcAlLy In LoVe and kawaiixkawaii. Hope you'll enjoy and we like to hear some feedback, note NO FLAMES are allowed, I repeat NO FLAMES are allowed. COnstructive critism and goo review are always appreciated. Anyway, enough of my rambling, ENJOY!**

DISCLAMER: WE (kawaiixkawaii and myself [NaRcIsIsStIcAlLy In LoVe]) DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT. IF WE DID THERE WOULD BE A HUNDRED SEASONS, GENE WOULD BE ALIVE AND NARU AND MAI WOULD BE MARRIED BY THE END OF SEASON 1.

##################################################################

It was another boring day at SPR. My cousins sent me a note, saying that they need me, Mai Taniyama. Well, my real name is Maya Dela Cruz. I'm actually from the Philippines. Confused? Well-

"Mai, Tea!" Yelled my boss. Okay, while I make his damn tea, I'll explain. Well, when I was born, my mother died after I was born. My dad was in war with the Aswang, but lost his life after he killed the king. In my family, we are the protectors of the Philippines. How? Well, we kill any Aswangs that cross the border. I still have the weapon. It's a weapon that looks like a necklace, but once you take it off, it turns into a sword. Hold on! I knocked on Naru's door and waited for permission to come in.

"Here's your tea!" I said handing Naru's tea. I just walked out of his office and back to my desk. Oh yeah! Where was I... Oh yeah! If anyone else out of the Dela Cruz Family puts that necklace on, they die. Okay, to that note thing, my cousins said that they killed an Aswang. How they killed it? Pocket knifes and guns. Now, they need me, the protector, to come back! I sighed as I kept re-reading the note they sent me.

_Dear Mai,_

_We killed an Aswang and now we need you back to protect us again~ Now, you have to get out here one way or another._

_Sincerely,_

_Your cousins Sora and Lyra_

I sighed and kept reading the note. I threw it away and went back to filing. Last time, they sent me a note saying their dog exploded and I did believe them, but I saw their dog. So, why should I believe the now? I sighed and the door slammed open.

"Welcome to SPR-" I stopped when I saw the costumers. A boy with black royal blue hair, red skater shirt, brown shorts that go to his knees, black shoes and he held a skate board. ((That's not how I look. I'm actually a girl)). The girl has black hair with blue highlights(Or the other way around) that goes to her knees, teal eyes and she wore Kaki pants and a tight fitting sweater.

"Mai!" The girl said.

"Yo." The boy said.

"Sora, Lyra." I said with wide eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"We here to plead with you about what we mentioned in the letter." They said in unison.

"I ONLY GOT THE LETTER TODAY!" I said.

Just then we heard the door open, and out came our 'favourite' narcisisst. Note the sarcasm on the word favourite.

"Mai what's with all the yelling?" He asked.

"Sir we have a case for you." Lyra butted in before I could speak.

"Mai."

"Yes?"

"Go make tea."

Why that narcisisst, I'll give him a piece of my mind, but I can't do that now since he believes that these little brats are our clients.

"Yes Boss." I said in mock solute.

I first went to go tell Lin that we have "CLIENTS" or "BRATS" as I like to put them. I knocked on the door, waited a while til I had permission to enter. I heard a soft come in. Lin was typing away on his beloved laptop. I don't know what he does on that thing the entire day, but I think he proposed to it.

"Lin-san, we have clients." With that said Lin got up from his chair gathered his laptop. I stepped out of the door way to let him through. I shut the door behind him.

I walked to the kitchen and got the was I? OH yeah naru asked me make tea. Jeez! Can't my cousins give me a break? I bet this would be a fake case to get me to Philippines. Damn, I only got a year and a half of a break! Why can't they just... Whoops. I'm ranting, sorry. Okay, I'm getting annoyed with my cousins. Well, they were supposed to be the heir, but dad refused since they were only little that time. Now... All I have to do is pray that Naru won't... The whistle of the kettle broke my train of thought and I started to make the tea. Once I got back, the two idiots already introduced themselves.

"Lyra D. Dela Cruz." Lyra said smiling.

"Sora D. Dela Cruz." Sora said.

"What has been happening in your house?" Naru asked, being in business mode.

"Well... It all happened when we renovated our house. Ever since there have been knocking sounds, freaky dolls in the middle of the room and it coughs up blood and shadows." Lyra started.

"Gaki(1), Demons, rotting bodies, bones being found, things disappearing and reappearing, blood oozing out the walls, the closet always being bloody." Sora continued.

"And a woman in a bloodstained dress." They both said with a shiver.

"We will take your case. Have three rooms ready for us. Expect is in 5 days." Naru said as the two 'clients' sighed in relief.

"Btw, the case is in Philippines." Lyra said and Naru nodded.

"Leave your information with my assistant." Naru said and retreated to his 'lair'. I sighed and looked at my cousins.

"I hate you." I stated bluntly while glaring at the two. Lyra gave me the paper and smiled.

"We love you to, Maya." The two said and smiled. I pointed to the door and they left the office. I sighed and went to my desk. Time to call the others.

"Mai, Tea!" Yelled my boss again. Right after I make his highness' tea.

**##################################################################**

**What do you guys think? GOOD or BAD? Remember R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

***** Lyra's P.O.V*****

"Mai what's with all the shouting." Asked a young man who looks shocking identical like Gene.

'Sora are you thinking what I'm thinking?' I asked through our telepathic bond.

'I think I am Lyra. He looks identical to Gene, except he wears all black and looks like a narcissist. This must be his twin brother, who he was telling us about. Funny though, I thought his personality would be a lot like Gene's."

'Strongly agreed.' With that said I cut the connection off.

"Sir we have a case for you" I said before Mai copuld speak.

"Mai." The man in black said.

"Yes?" Mai replied

"Go make tea." Yep definitely a narcissist. Mai looks like she's ready to blow a fuse.

Before Mai went to the kitchen she went to go call somebody, I think. Out orf the room came a tall Chinese man who later introduced himself as Lin Koujo. MY, my,my how can Mai work under these conditions, knowing she got two of the most sexiest men alive in one small building.

"Lyra D. Dela Cruz." I said smiling.

"Sora D. Dela Cruz." Sora said.

"What has been happening in your house?" He asked, being in business mode.

"Well... It all happened when we renovated our house. Ever since there have been knocking sounds, freaky dolls in the middle of the room and it coughs up blood and shadows." I started to say.

"Gaki, Demons, rotting bodies, bones being found, things disappearing and reappearing, blood oozing out the walls, the closet always being bloody." Sora continued.

"And a woman in a bloodstained dress." We both said with a shiver.

"We will take your case. Have three rooms ready for us. Expect is in 5 days." He said as the both of us sighed in relief, because we knew Mai was coming to Philippines.

"Btw, the case is in Philippines." I said and he nodded.

"Leave your information with my assistant." Naru said and retreated to his 'lair'. Mai sighed and looked at us.

"Let me guess, the two story house?" Mai guessed. Sora and I nodded as Mai sighed. She wrote our address and looked back at us. "Okay. I need answers. I thought I killed the Aswang King."

"Well, he had a son." I said and Mai sighed.

"Were have you seen them or fought with them?" Mai asked.

"Almost everywhere." Sora replied.

"Almost?" Mai asked.

"In the bathroom when we were brushing our teeth, in the classroom, the kitchen, the store, the library and even in our bedrooms when were changing!" I replied.

"Jeez, talk about pervert Aswangs." Sora commented.

"But what about the fake case?" Mai asked.

"Oh that, that's kinda...let's say... real.." Sora mumbled.

"What?" Mai asked.

"Oh. It's all real because the Aswang set them to kill us and find you." I replied. Mai's jaw dropped.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Sora and I said. She just attempted to slap us, but her boss saved us.

"Mai, Tea! Call the others and book us a flight!" Naru said.

"We'll catch up later." Mai said with a sigh after. I nodded as Sora gave her a thumbs up.

"See ya Mai!" Sora and I said in sync. We both went outside and walked to our hotel. 'Do you think we should tell Gene about the weird doppelganger?' Sora asked telepathically.

'Hmm... yeah, when we get back.' I replied.

'You think Mai is in love with Gene's doppelganger?' Sora asked.

'Yup.' I replied. Sora got on his skateboard, which magically appeared, and started skating.

"Does she still have her special weapon?" Sora suddenly asked.

"She has too. It's that thing she calls 'lucky key' or something." I replied as Sora skated faster. "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" I ran to catch up to him, but he didn't bother stopping.

"Nah. I'm gonna buy some ramen." Sora said as I started to run faster.

"Not without me!" I exclaimed. I knew people were starring at us.

* * *

*****Mai's P.O.V.*** **

I sighed. Yasu, Madoka, Monk, Ayako, Masako, Naru, Lin, John and I are going to the Philippines. I sighed. Our flight is in four days. I really don't care, I'll just kill and kill all the Aswangs in my way. You see- "Mai, Tea!" -I'll explain while making tea. I stood up and went to the kitchen. Where was I... Oh yeah.. You see, this Protector job was supposed to go to the two right? Well Dad had to be such a stubborn daddy and pick me! And- I was interrupted by the kettle's whistle. I sighed and made his tea right away. I walked towards the royal highness' bat cave- I mean office and knocked. I heard a faint come in. I walked in and placed it on his desk.

"Here you go Naru!" I exclaimed. Where was I? Oh yeah. AND I had to teach the two how to fight or I am to be forced to merry someone. Stupid ru-

"Thank you." Naru said and my jaw dropped.

"Naru, are you feeling well? Do you have a fever?" I asked making sure Naru is okay.

"I am. Now, get back to work." Naru said. He's back!

*** Naru's P.O.V. ***

'What's wrong with me. I did not just say thank you to Mai. That's just scary.' I thought to myself

'I think I must be getting soft.' I sighed and got back to work.

'Hehe, I'm on to you Lin.' I think I must be going mad.

Okay. Pushing that silliness away, why was Mai acting like she knew them? Is there some reason that she can be so comfortable with our new clients? DAMN WHY CAN'T I UNDERSTAND!

'It sound as if my dear little bro is so confused.' Gene said in a mocking voice.

'Go away, Stupider than Jupiter.' I replied telepathically.

'Nah, idiot scientist. Noll... About this case... You need to stick with Mai.' Gene said being serious in his last statement

'What are you trying to do, get Mai and I together?' I asked.

'No. If you don't stick with her, she'll be with me.' Gene said and I suddenly got it.

'You mean she might die on this case?' I asked.

'No, she's going to Disney world. OF COURSE SHE MIGHT DIE! SHE'S THE DANGER MAGNET!' Gene yelled.

'Great, thanks for the headache idiot. Oh and thanks for the information. I owe you one.' I replied.

'Always happy to help you and your wife!' Gene said.

'Wait...Wife?' I asked, panicking all of a sudden.

'Wow. Look at the time Mon. I need to go to the big Jamaican Grill in the Sky. I'll see you in the afterlife Mon.' Gene said and cut the connection. Wife? Is he giving me hints of the future? Well... being Mai's husband is cool... WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!? I mentally slapped myself.

"Ow." I said. Well, still being Mai... *SLAP*

***Mai's P.O.V.***

All of a sudden, my chest felt warm. What is this feeling? Oh well, time to go out for lunch! I grabbed my coat and my purse and headed to a cafe. Oh well, Naru won't mind me thinking this...

***Naru's P.O.V.***

I was discussing something with Lin in my office until... "Achoo!" I sneezed.

"Are you catching a cold?" Lin asked.

"It's me we're talking about." I said.

"Where did we leave off on?" Lin asked.

"About where Gene said that Mai might die on this case. For some reason, he said 'Always happy to help you and your wife' and he cut the connection." I replied. Lin started to chuckle. My face went red.

"And I know you like her." Lin said before going back to his office. Whoa... So unlike Lin. Well, it is still a great thing about Mai... *SLAAAAAAAP*

***Mai's P.O.V.***

I took a bite into my meat bun. Again, my chest went warm. I sighed and sat on the park bench. "Are you alone?" said a boy who is trying to flirt. I just nodded. "Are you single?" The guy asked. Oh well, lying time. I hope Naru doesn't find out.

"I'm in a relationship with a man by the name of Kazuya Shibuya. He's also my boss." I lied.

"Well he must look ugly." The guy said. In your dreams!

"Not as ugly as your face. It looks like someone wiped the floor with it." I said and walked back to the office. Lin told me Naru kept sneezing.


	3. Chapter 3

**DEAR READERS**

I am immensely sorry for the long wait! You all should be furious with me now and I don't blame you either! I had a project that I had worked on for two weeks straight and a few people died in my family, so its been very sad! I'm not sure whether you forgive me or not and as I said before I don't blame you! The one thing I do beg of you is that you do not be mad at kawaiixkawaii! It's entirely my fault and I take full responsiblity for it! Any way, enough of my apologising ans begging, I'm sure you don't want to hear it any longer!

**DISCLAIMER: kawaiixkawaii and I DO NOT and I repeat DO NOT OWN ghost hunt sadly!**

**enjoy and tell us what you think!**

Ring, Ring, Ring!

I sighed as my phone rang. I didn't bother to check the caller.

"Hello." I greeted the person.

"Mai." The person answered.

"Yes." I said warily.

"You're late." It was Naru, bloody narcissist. ** he was right, it's 08:30 now.

"I'll be there in a sec," I said.

"And Mai-" He said but i cut him off.

"I know, I know, I have to make you tea." I said.

"No, actually I was gonna say that we are waiting for you outside your apartment building." He said in his ever so cold voice. Sure enough the SPR van was parked in front.

"I'll be down soon." I said as I ran to the kitchen to grab my piece of toast. My bag swinged over my back. I grabbed my keys off the counter to lock the door. I sprinted down two flights of stairs. I greeted my landlord and explained that I'd be a way for a couple of days.

I rushed out the door and the van. I opened the door.

"You're late." Naru stated coldly.

"No need to point it out for the second time this morning, once is enough your royal narcissist." I snapped back sarcastically. I sighed and went to sit at the back. No one else sat here so... I grabbed my cell and texted Lyra.

_Hey Lyra, Tell Sora I said hi and has there been more Aswang fights/sighting? Pls reply -Maya _

I sighed and looked out the window. My phone beeped. Whoa... That was quick. I opened up the message.

_Hi Maya! Sora said Hi too. And, not much. Once they heard about you coming back, they haven't been showing up lately. _

I did not expect that reply.

_Are you serious? I thought they would show up or do something!_

I cannot believe it!

_I'm dead serious. Oh wait, nvm we just found something. I'll text you soon. BYE MAYA_

Wow... I think I bothered her.

_Oh...Okay? _

Mai we're here." Naru's voice shook me out of my reverie.

"Okay." I said as I got out of the van. I grabbed my bag along with two rolling suitcases that had some of the equipment.

"Come on Taniyama-san, we're going to be late for our plane! Everybody else is already waiting!" Lin said (wow! That was the longest we ever heard Lin speak).

"I'm coming Lin-san." I said, the bag dangling on my back as I tugged along the two rolling bags.

We entered, the building as monk spotted us.

"MAI!" He shouted from across the room, running full steam ahead.

"MAI, I MISSED YOU SO, SO, SO, SO MUCH!" Bou-san said as he squeezed the life out of me.

"Takigawa-san, I would appreciate it if you tried not to break my equipment." Naru said from behind me. (How the HELL, didn't he just walk on ahead in front of Lin and Mai). Ayako came striding across the floor, purse in hand and WHACK!

"Ouch, what the HELL you old HAG!" Monk screeched.

"Who(WHACK!) do(WHACK!) you(WHACK!) think(WHACK!) you(WHACK!) are(WHACK!), calling(WHACK!) me(WHACK!) an(WHACK!) old(WHACK!) hag(WHACK!), you over grown ape!(WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!)

Poor monk (sigh).

Masako and Yasu spotted us, from the other side of the airport. They were with John. Masako's face lit up when she saw Naru, but that smile immediately wiped off her face when she saw me and started glaring. Masako, Yasu and John made their way over to us. She latched on to Naru's arm like a blood sucking leech.

Poor Naru. Wait! What am I thinking, he deserves it after all those times he commented about "my lack of brain cells" and when I make him tea no "thank you, Mai" when I make him tea.

"Let's get going." Naru said. I walked with Monk.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Monk asked.

"The blood sucking leech will get karma." I replied.

I snapped my fingers and showed tongue at her. That's what Sora, Lyra and I always do.

All of a sudden...

THUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDD

Masako fell to the ground once she took her first step.

"Mai, you're a wizard." Monk said.

"No, it's something I always do. She is cursed with karma by me!" I exclaimed.

"John, hold my hand, she scares me." Monk said.

DOT. DOT. DOT.  
**  
************************************************** *************************************

**PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
